


They Find Out You're Infertile

by relttips



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Crying, Cuddles, F/F, F/M, Feels, Infertility, Just preference stuff, Kisses, not an actual fic, the-imagines-awaken, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relttips/pseuds/relttips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request for anon on tumblr: "For a request can you maybe do a preference (if no preference then maybe just Anakin or Leia) of you finding out you're infertile and can't have a baby cause I just found out and I'm kinda struggling."</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Find Out You're Infertile

Obi Wan-  
The love that Obi Wan had for you could not be matched. You were both so excited to have a baby, who cares if it was forbidden! He walked in on you at the med bay, sobbing your heart out. He immediately wrapped his arms around you, and sang to you. Nothing in particular. He just held you and whispered comforting things to you. He assured you that he still loved you no matter what and you will always have him.

Anakin-  
He wouldn't dare leave your side after you told him. He helped you through everything. He wiped your tears. He held you. He tried so hard to make you smile. He cut out time of his day to spend extra time with you. Cuddling is a guarantee. 

Padmé-  
She knew this could have happened. She cried along with you when she found out. She was afraid of losing you too. You both would lay together and just talk everything out.

 

Luke-  
Luke wished desperately there was he could change. He felt awful, how could something like this happen to you? Or anyone for that matter. He'd kiss your cheeks and tell you how special you are to him and how strong your are.

Han-  
He didn't say anything at first. He fave yout the silent treatment. But he wasn't mad at you, he was just confused, angry. After the second day, you begged for him to say something, anything! He ran over and hugged you rocking you slightly, assuring you he wasn't mad at all.

Leia-  
Leia wouldn't cry in front of you. You needed her now more than ever. She would not leave your side. You both comforted each other the best you could. You would get through this together.

 

Rey-  
Having no family for most of her life, Rey felt lost when she found out. But she still had you. You both told each other, that there was no chance of you leaving the other.

Finn-  
He was confused as to why there wasn't anything he could do about it. You both were so unhappy about it. He'd hold you and whisper everything and nothing into your ear.

Poe-  
Poe at first blamed himself. He probably could have done something, maybe he shouldn't have pushed you for training. You assured him it was no one's fault.

Kylo-  
Kylo would be destroyed. He was excited. So excited. Why did it have to be ripped away from you? Why? He wouldn't understand at first. You soothed both him and yourself at the same time. After that he focused on you entirely. You needed him and he needed you.

Hux-  
Almost not thinking about it, he'd send you down to the med bay just to see if there was any way at all you weren't. He'd be distant and cold to you. But he was just in denial. Something like this wouldn't happen. Not to you. You finally snapped and told him you needed him. He begged for forgiveness and you'd give it to him.

Phasma-  
Phasma at first wouldn't know how to comfort you. Getting to the awkward point of it. But then one day, she just broke down in tears. You comforted her, both of you not daring to leave each other's sides.

**Author's Note:**

> the-imagines-awaken.tumblr.com
> 
> theaidenellis.tumblr.com


End file.
